Un père et contre tous !
by Voracity666
Summary: La mythologie ne le cache pas : Poséidon aime bien disséminer des enfants sur son passage. Sauf que depuis le Serment, il a dû redoubler de prudence, les cachant autant qu'il pouvait. Oui mais voilà, Ace aime bien faire éclater la vérité, surtout sur ses origines. Et puis l'équipage de Barbe Blanche n'avait rien de mieux à faire, de toutes façons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hop ! Deuxième X-Over de la journée ! Sauf que lui n'est pas fini, il aura plusieurs chapitres :)  
**

**Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda / Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Que regardes-tu, mon frère ?

Gêné dans sa contemplation, Poséidon se renfrogna puis se tourna vers Zeus qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce où il se tenait.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, la pièce aux miroirs est encore un lieu public. À moins que tu ne me l'ais interdite, j'ai parfaitement le droit d'observer ce que je veux sans forcément avoir à justifier ma présence.

Il soutint son regard sans ciller, empli de rage envers son propre frère.

Comment avait-il osé ? Certes, leurs enfants étaient forts et pouvaient menacer l'équilibre de la planète et des autres mondes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour et interdire aux trois grands de ne plus s'y reproduire, et de séparer les demi-dieux de leurs parents divins. C'était même la pire des idées.

Comment expliquer aux enfants de Arès que les pulsions meurtriers qui les habitaient ne venait pas d'un déséquilibre social ou qu'ils ne viendront pas de futurs meurtriers en puissance ? Comment élever un enfant de Déméter dans des cités bétonnées sans qu'il ne dépérisse jusqu'à en mourir, presque, sans qu'on en connaisse la raison ?

Zeus finit par abandonner et fit demi-tour, quittant la salle d'observation, son reflet furieux et vexé se répétant sur les nombreux miroirs qui s'y trouvaient.

Poséidon eut un sourire suffisant et retourna à sa contemplation du miroir qui lui permettait de surveiller un monde qu'il avait jadis parcourut à son tour.

La Grand Line.

* * *

-Gold Roger était...

-Gol _D._ Roger, le corrigea-t-on.

-On s'en fout. Bref, Roger, donc, était peut-être un sacré fils de pute, mais c'était un pirate qui en méritait le nom !

Aussi rond qu'une barrique, un pirate quelconque déblatérait sur les grands noms de la piraterie, non loin de la table où se trouvaient les commandements de Barbe-Blanche qui n'étaient pas en reste. Oh, ils avaient bien l'oreille qui traînait, on ne savait jamais. Après tout, leur capitaine _était_ un des grands noms de la piraterie.

-Tu veux qu'on aille lui fermer sa grande gueule, Ace ? Proposa de manière très serviable Tatch avec un grand sourire.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, étonné.

-Pour quelle raison ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et repartit dans son assiette alors que Marco tapotait l'épaule du 4e commandant.

-Ton intention est louable, mais reste à ta place, yoi, lui conseilla-t-il.

Se grattant la nuque, il obéit mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour quelle raison il n'avait pas le droit d'aller boire une bière avec les autres ivrognes. Enfin, une bière... une bonne chope de saké, bien sûr !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Ace ne pique du nez, évitant de peu son assiette grâce à l'aide inopinée de Haruta qui l'avait poussée dès les premiers symptômes. C'est qu'ils commençaient à le connaître, Ace !

-Bon, maintenant que monsieur est au pays des rêves, tu peux aller donner une petite leçon à ses importuns, Tatch, déclara Izou en tapotant sur la table de ses longs doigts fins.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi, subitement, l'autorisation lui était donnée, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin, lorsque « Barbe-Blanche » devint un sujet de moquerie, tant par sa taille et celle de son arme que par le fait qu'il considérait son équipage comme ses fils et filles.

Autant dire que seul Ace resta à faire des bisous à la table, les autres commandants souhaitant laver l'honneur de leur capitaine et père, que ce soit de la pointe de l'épée ou de la force du Haki.

Ils reprirent place et repassèrent commandes, leurs voisins de tablée bien mis à mal, alors que leur apparence n'avait souffert de rien, ce qui fit que lorsque Ace émergea de sa crise, il n'y vit que du feu et récupéra ses plats.

-Ce soir, on fait la fête ? Lança Tatch à la tablée.

-Encore ? T'as pas mal aux mains, avec tout ça ? Se moqua-t-on.

-Tss...

On le charria gentiment avant de changer de sujet.

* * *

Repoussant ses mèches noires, Poséidon scrutait la surface de la mer depuis les fonds sous-marins. Il tentait de deviner à quoi pouvait ressembler les navires dont il ne voyait que la coque. Ce n'était rien de bien reluisant, mais ça avait au moins le mérite de faire passer le temps. Il avait laissé les affaires du royaume aux mains capables de sa femme Amphitrite et de son fils Triton.

Il n'était là pour personne.

Avoir revu son fils si grand, si fort et si haineux envers lui... Il ne savait si il devait s'en sentir blessé ou fier.

Oui, devoir l'abandonner de cette manière avait été horrible. N'avoir jamais pu le prendre dans ses bras ou lui caresser la tête était une douleur qu'il ne pensait possible. Au moins, avait-il évité cette erreur avec Percy. Maigre consolation, il lui était interdit de les regarder grandir tout les deux en étant à leurs côtés.

Dire qu'il avait décidé de prendre la vie d'un jeune pirate, natif de Loguetown, et de traverser la Grand Line jusqu'au Shin Sekai où il ne se sentit satisfait qu'une fois mouillant à Raftel ! Et tout ça pour ? Pour oublier la douleur de voir son propre fils lui être interdit. Pour penser à autre chose.

Et il avait rencontré Rouge. La belle et sauvage Rouge à qui il ne fallait pas en compter. Tu étais un pirate ? Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que ton nom faisait frissonner l'océan de peur qu'elle allait courber l'échine devant toi !

Aussi indomptable et imprévisible que la mer, avait dit ses hommes.

Mais _il_ était la mer. Était-ce vraiment une femme pour lui ? Pourrait-il, loin de l'Olympe et de sa famille, se construire un nouveau futur, au moins le temps de la vie de cette femme farouche ?

Sans hésiter un seul instant, il décida que la réponse était _oui_.

Rayleigh les maria dans le plus grand secret, non loin d'une cascade sur une île inconnue de l'homme, son équipage resté sur l'île voisine, semblant ne pas se douter de ce qui se tramait.

Hélas, mille fois hélas...

Son déguisement était trop parfait. Et, Thanatos eut rapidement à demander son dû, l'assaillant de mille maux qui l'affaiblissaient chaque jour un peu plus. C'était une lutte entre son identité mortelle et son organisme divin. Les organes qui se déchiraient et lui faisaient cracher du sang rouge par litres, étaient rapidement soignés et reformés, lui faisant vivre une agonie déchirante qui n'était pas pour rassurer son équipage.

Aussi fidèles étaient ses hommes, les envies de mutinerie couvaient, il pouvait le sentir.

Alors qu'il avait pris cette fatale décision, épargnant ainsi bien des soucis à bien de personnes, il apprit alors la grossesse de Rouge. Encore un enfant ?

Peut-être pouvait-il tout arrêter, tout dévoiler, repousser la mort et élever cet enfant ? Il irait voler lui-même les pommes des Hespérides si il le fallait !

Mais il s'était privé de nectar et d'ambroisie depuis trop longtemps, lui empêchant de mener à bien ses projets.

Alors les événements prirent le tournant que vous savez.

* * *

Sur le pont du _Moby Dick_, Ace éternua plusieurs fois, manquant de s'assommer au passage.

-Alors, feu follet, on s'enrhume ? Se moqua Tatch en vidant une cocote-minute dans l'océan.

-C'est sûrement ta nourriture qui est en train de me rendre malade, répondit-il.

-Quoi ? Comment oses-tu insulter ma cuisine ?!

Blasé, l'équipage les regarda s'échanger des piques, comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis l'intégration du plus jeune, avec le rire gutturale de leur père adoptif en arrière-fond.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite :D  
**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant o/**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, voir semaines, Amphitrite regardait son mari devenir l'ombre de lui-même. Elle se doutait bien de ce qui se tramait. Après tout, Poséidon ne s'était jamais caché de ses aventures extra-nuptiales. Son incapacité à lui produire plus d'enfants était la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui en voulait pas de chercher des ventres féconds ailleurs. Et si il les aimait ? C'était généralement des mortelles, elles finissaient par disparaître et lui revenait auprès d'elle, plus aimant qu'avant. C'était tout bénéfice pour elle. Tout les deux trouvaient son compte, au fond.

Mais, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de cette Rouge D. Portgas, elle faillit en devenir jalouse mais n'en ressentit que de la pitié et du chagrin de la savoir morte. Elle n'hésita pas à rendre visite à son âme dans le royaume de Hadès (après avoir obtenu son autorisation, bien évidemment), et ce qu'elle put y voir la charma à son tour.

Cette femme avait du caractère à revendre, et la dévotion et l'amour qu'elle portait à ce fils qu'elle n'avait qu'entraperçu, étaient admirables.

Mais elle ne tenta pas pour autant de faire sortir cette âme ou de savoir quel chemin de résurrection allait-elle prendre. Son temps était révolu, Poséidon devait aller de l'avant.

* * *

De son côté, Percy échangeait quelques passes d'armes avec un fils d'Arès quelque peu hargneux qui paraissait en vouloir au monde entier. Ou seulement en avoir contre lui ?

Heureusement, il gesticulait tellement qu'il lui laissait des ouvertures de la taille d'un trou noir dans sa garde. Il ne lui fallut donc pas longtemps pour lui faire mordre la poussière et quitter le terrain d'entraînement en direction de l'armurerie où il rangea les diverses protections.

Se laissant tomber sur une souche en soupirant, Percy se prit la tête dans les mains. Il dormait très mal ces derniers temps et avait du mal à cerner le problème. Oh, il savait bien que son esprit recevait des messages de son père, mais il n'arrivait pas à en saisir la teneur. Étaient-ils, de nouveau, aux prémices d'une guerre ? Ce serait bigrement étonnant que ce soit pour lui fournir une liste de courses que le dieu des océans tentent d'établir une connexion entre eux !

Cette idée eut au moins le mérite de le faire sourire.

Un bruit de sabot lui fit penser à Chiron. Mais bien sûr ! Autant aller lui demander conseil, ce sera toujours mieux que de se prendre la tête sur un sujet obscur.

-Poséidon tenterait de te contacter ? Il n'y a pourtant pas vraiment de raison à ce sujet... En-dehors de sujets personnels, bien évidemment ! Se rattrapa le centaure.

-Des sujets personnels ? Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre, pourtant... peut-être que Tyson va revenir au camp ?

Quittant Chiron après l'avoir remercié, Percy se dirigea vers la plage.

Là-bas, il savait qu'il serait plus près de la « voix » de son père et qu'on ne viendrait pas de sitôt le déranger.

Mais, aussi rassurante fut la mer en son égard, il n'arriva pas à contacter son père. De rage, il décida alors de plonger. Peut-être que ce sera mieux, ainsi ?

* * *

Entraînant les nouvelles recrues, Ace fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une drôle de « voix » au fond. C'était différent d'un Kai-ô, assez proche d'un humain et pas très différent d'un homme-poisson. Ça avait presque l'air familier. Mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus.

-Hey, Marco !

L'interpellé le rejoignit, les sourcils haussés.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as un souci avec la bleusaille...

-Eux, je gère, râla Ace en réponse. Non, c'est plutôt au sujet du Haki. Il y a une voix étrange. Tu la sens, toi aussi, ou je vire complètement fou ?

-Sincèrement ?

Ace enflamma sa main, histoire de lui montrer qu'il ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie. En échange, Marco fit apparaître ses ailes, ce qui le calma.

-Et, sinon, cette voix ?

-Je la sens, moi aussi. Ce n'est pas la première fois, yoi. Mais je suis incapable de me souvenir de qui cela peut-être.

-Elle me semble familière, ça me dérange, marmonna Ace.

-Va en parler à Père, peut-être aura-t-il ta réponse.

-Pas de souci, j'y vais de ce pas !

Il disparut aussitôt, laissant Marco avec les recrues qui le fixaient du regard. Le Phénix comprit alors qu'il s'était fait rouler et que c'était à lui, maintenant, de se charger de leur entraînement.

-Oh le...

* * *

Percy avait du faire demi-tour, n'arrivant à rien. Triton avait fini par venir à lui, confirmant le fait que leur père était absent et, surtout introuvable, pour le moment.

Il n'avait donc plus qu'à attendre et espérer que la nuit à venir sera plus fructueuse. De toutes façons, si ça avait été réellement urgent, Triton lui en aurait fait part. Or, il s'était contenté de lui signaler l'absence de Poséidon et d'ajouter qu'il « n'était pas son seul fils ».

Comme si il l'ignorait !

Il y avait Triton, Pégase, Tyson, et tant d'autres, nés bien avant lui... Il n'en éprouvait aucune jalousie, ayant appris à grandir sans père depuis un moment.

Alors, pourquoi cette remarque ? Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec les tentatives de communication de son père ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Grover qui était venu le chercher pour manger.

* * *

Poséidon observait la cale obscurcie par les produits destinés à imperméabiliser le bois, à moitié mangée par les algues et les coquillages.

Ce navire lui disait quelque chose, mais c'était un souvenir parmi d'autres. Est-ce que cela valait vraiment la peine de se le rappeler ? Ne serait-ce pas une douleur supplémentaire ?

Depuis quand était-il aussi lâche, d'ailleurs ? À fuir devant la simple peur de la douleur ? C'était risible...

Son soupir forma des bulles qui allèrent éclater à la surface, mais l'immersion d'un corps détourna son regard.

Bien qu'il ne se débattait pas, il avait l'air bien vivant et vouloir revenir à la surface. Allons bon, un autre de ces maudits ? Sérieusement, Hécate n'avait rien eu de mieux à faire, ce jour-là ? Du genre, ranger son labo, donner du grain aux poules ? Non, il aura fallu qu'elle se joigne à plusieurs dieux et créé ces saletés de fruits qui changeaient les victimes en enclumes ! Au moins, ils avaient la décence de nourrir les Kai-ô...

Malgré cela, il se retrouva à nager en sa direction, l'attrapa à bras-le-corps et jaillit des flots. Une simple impulsion mentale et une vague le souleva à la hauteur du garde-fou, lui permettant ainsi de le rendre à son équipage. Ne voyant aucun d'entre eux réagir, il ne perdit pas plus de temps et entreprit de lui faire cracher toute l'eau engloutie. Et c'est qu'il y en avait !

-Eh bien, gamin, t'as tenté de boire la mer entière ? Se moqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Son large sourire fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il reconnut celui qu'il avait sauvé. Son propre fils. Gol D. Ace. _Portgas_ D. Ace, pardon.

Celui-ci était encore sous le contrecoup de sa quasi noyade et ne réagit ainsi pas dans l'immédiat, au contraire de ses camarades et frères qui prononcèrent sa précédente identité sous divers tons, les uns le murmurant, d'autres le hurlant. Mais le plus bruyant fut, sans conteste, Newgate.

-ROGER ! Vieille canaille !

Il tenta bien d'y échapper, mais ne le put, recevant la tape amicale dans son dos, l'envoyant dans l'estomac de Ace qui n'en demandait pas tant et le cogna par réflexe.

-Newgate, t'as pas perdu en punch, marmonna alors l'ancien pirate en se relevant et s'éloignant autant que possible de son fils à qui on venait en aide.

Le rire qui suivit secoua le navire mais ne sembla gêner personne, preuve en était qu'ils étaient rodés.

-C'est une grande famille que tu as là, Newgate, reprit-il, son regard passant sur chacun d'entre eux.

Il pouvait reconnaître ceux qui naviguaient déjà sous le drapeau de son vieil ennemi ou ceux qui avaient fini par le rejoindre.

-Et encore, mes fils et mes filles ne sont pas tous là !

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, jusqu'aux larmes, presque.

-Te revoir a été plaisant, Newgate, mais je vais devoir y aller, hélas.

Ils échangèrent un puissante poignée de main accompagné d'un féroce sourire, souvenir du bon vieux temps.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Il le faut bien ! Tant que Ace est dans les vapes, je ne risque pas de me retrouver au Tartare !

Il ne fit pas attention au regard interloqué, suite au dernier mot. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

-De plus, j'ai bien assez tardé et je sens que l'un de mes fils cherche à me joindre. Ça et mon frère qui n'attend qu'un pas de travers pour m'exiler de l'Olympe !

Haussant les épaules par défaitisme, il fit volte-face, prêt à rejoindre les eaux du Shin Sekai et, par un portail sous-marin, son palais en Atlantide. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'un des hommes de Barbe Blanche qui se jeta sur lui avec un cri de rage avec un... seau à la main. On se battait avec ce qu'on avait sous la main, hein ! En l'occurrence, celui-ci était de corvée de nettoyage.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Poséidon pour le rendre inconscient de quelques mouvements fluides.

-Viens pas m'embêter, gamin, je sors tout juste d'une guerre, souffla-t-il.

Le laissant sur le sol, il jeta un regard en direction de son ancien rival afin de s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas de problème, mais il n'en était rien.

-GUARARARARARA ! Le petit a le sang chaud ! Ne lui tient pas rigueur, Roger !

-Y'a pas de mal, Newgate. Par contre, je suis dans le regret de te rappeler que Roger est mort, je m'appelle autrement, maintenant.

-Je m'en doute bien, mais tu ne t'es pas présenté !

Ils se défiaient du regard, comme autrefois. Ça lui rappelait Percy qui n'hésitait pas à s'imposer à des dieux à a la force décuplée. Il sourit, malgré lui, à ce souvenir.

-POSÉIDON !

La violence du cri, doublé de la surprise, faillit le jeter à terre.

-Amphitrite, jolie entrée, la complimenta-t-il. Que se passe-t-il pour que tu viennes me chercher jusque ici ?

Elle le fusilla du regard à travers l'Iris Mail qu'elle avait dû invoquer. Bon, il lui devrait les drachmes de la conversation, c'est sûr.

-Pendant que tu fais Zeus sait quoi, les cyclopes sont en train de repousser les attaques d'un énième dieu marin.

-J'arrive tout de suite, soupira-t-il.

-Triton te rejoint avec ton char. Fait au plus vite.

La brume s'estompa rapidement.

-Eh bien, Newgate, je vais devoir y aller, comme je le disais, il semblerait qu'on ait besoin de moi au domaine marin, comme tu viens de l'entendre. À charge de revanche ?

-Tu m'intrigues mon ami, tu m'intrigues !

Ils échangèrent une nouvelle poignée de main avant que Triton ne survienne avec le char tiré par les chevaux marins. Juste à temps, Ace semblait avoir reprit ses esprits et était déterminé à le changer en cendres divines !

-J'ai été heureux de te voir, Ace ! Lui cria-t-il, quand même, alors que les flots l'engloutissaient.

_Heureusement que le feu ne fonctionne pas dans l'eau_, pensa-t-il, tandis que son fils continuait de le canarder alors qu'il était passé sous la surface trompeusement calme de la mer.

* * *

Cette nuit avait été tranquille, cette fois. Peut-être que son père avait résolu le souci ?

Percy fut content de ne plus avoir à se creuser la tête dès le réveil et put ainsi savourer son petit-déjeuner avec un petit sourire.

Il était temps !

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil.**


End file.
